Yu-Gi-Oh! The Daikaiju Saga
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Daikaiju Saga is a fanfiction written by Super_Puzzler of YuGiOhRealms.com and XeroCreative.com. Puzzler also goes by the name of Wolfgang DelaSangre, the name of a character he created for a Yu-Gi-Oh!-based role-playing federation known as the XeroCreative Dueling Federation, or XDF. Puzzler has stated that he has plans to introduce this same character, as well as another XDF veteran, into the Daikaiju Saga, establishing a link between the two. The word "daikaiju" is a Japanese word commonly translated as "giant monster," and is often applied to such fictional creatures as Godzilla. Puzzler chose this word because Godzilla and eleven other popular daikaiju are featured in the story as cards, though some have become real monsters in the story. Premise The premise of the story was simple enough: What would happen if some monsters from the Godzilla movies by Toho were made into Duel Monsters cards? Super_Puzzler decided to find out and created eight cards based on Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Anguiras, Rodan, Megaguiras, and Orga, all popular and powerful monsters from the movies. Puzzler eventually added four more Daikaiju to the mix, these based on creations by another movie company called Daiei. Daiei was famous for Gamera, a giant, flying, fire-breathing turtle distinguished by the two large tusks on its lower jaw. The turtle was one of these four monsters, along with its three opponents of the 1995-99 trilogy: Gyaos, Legion, and Irys. Story The Daikaiju Saga began with a simple enough idea: Godzilla monsters as cards. But by the time Puzzler had finished The Daikaiju Finals, more ideas had formed in his head. The Daikaiju Saga focuses on the original cast of the Yu-Gi-Oh! saga, occasionally featuring other, minor characters, as well as introducing new ones. The plot centers around several new cards created by Maximillion Pegasus known as the Daikaiju Cards. These cards are based on Godzilla and Gamera monsters alike. Later, the focus is less on the cards and more on the building war between the forces of good and evil, with the Orichalcos seemingly at the helm. Though the Orichalcos is featured, the story is changed where necessary to fit within the Daikaiju Saga and so as to not seem largely identical to the original anime story. Everything after Battle City and the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie Pyramid of Light is disregarded. At the moment, Puzzler is currently in the process of rewriting the series. As much of the original story was lost in a site upgrade on YuGiOhRealms.com, much of the information here is drawn from Puzzler's memory. He will begin rewriting The Daikaiju Secret and move on from there, rewriting everything prior to Secret after he has reached the end of the Saga. The Daikaiju Cards The story begins with Yugi Mutou in his room, complaining of boredom, when a package arrives. The parcel is from Maximillion Pegasus and contains a letter and a card: Godzilla, King of the Monsters. The letter explains that there are seven others and that they ended up on a booster packing belt by accident. He only managed to save the one card, which is the one Yugi received. Pegasus asks Yugi to find the cards before they fall into the wrong hands, because their power exceeds the Egyptian god cards. Yugi visits Kaiba and learns that he has also procured a Daikaiju card: King Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster (the symbolism in this is fitting; King Ghidorah is often seen as Godzilla's arch nemesis and is the only monster in recorded history with power to rival Godzilla's on the whole, and is also a dragon, the monster type most associated with Seto Kaiba in addition to having three heads just like b.e.u.d). However, Kaiba says that he got the card from Pegasus as well, which Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, finds suspicious. Not long after the brief encounter, Kaiba organizes a tournament similar in nature to Battle City, but the finalists consist of those eight who hold Daikaiju cards. Surprisingly, he invites Joey Wheeler to participate. The first two duels are between Kaiba and the man he first used Obelisk the Tormentor against in Battle City, and Joey and Espa Roba. The duel is fairly short, ending when Kaiba summons his new card, quickly defeating the man. Joey's duel with Espa is also similar in nature to the Battle City duel. Eventually, though, Espa reveals that he has a Daikaiju Card, Gigan, and summons it to the field. Joey eventually wins the duel. Meanwhile, Yugi and Kaiba are watching from the shadows of a back alley. It is possible that Yugi was trying to prove to Kaiba Joey's skill, though why he would do this is unknown. Moments after Joey's victory, Kaiba and Yugi are knocked out from behind and the assailant kidnaps Yugi. When he awakes, Yugi discovers that the perpetrator is Arcana, another Battle City duelist. Arcana has taken Yugi to the very theater where he had is accident, but it is now abandoned. Yugi is forced to engage in a duel when he is locked into place on a glass panel above a pit of spikes. Arcana also places himself above a spike pit, stating that this will be a duel to the death. Arcana is determined to win. He blames Yugi for losing his final chance at seeing his former assistant and love, Catherine. With Yugi's death, he believes he will be satisfied, while his own death would bring release. Before the duel begins, Arcana hands Yugi his red Dark Magician and tells him that he never took it in Battle City. Yugi accepts the card and decides to use it. Arcana is not using his old deck, but has constructed a new one based on the Chaos theme. The cards Dark Magician of Chaos, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End all appear in this order. When Arcana summons the Dragon, however, he uses its effect to destroy the field and all cards in both players hands. This effect also deals 300 points of damamge to the opponent for each card destroyed. Yugi saves himself, however, by using Trap of Board Eraser. He then summons the red Dark Magician that Arcana gave him and attacks, winning the duel. Joey, Kaiba, and others have arrived at this point, having tracked down Yugi through the KaibaCorp. mainframe. When Arcana's Life Points hit zero, Joey jumps onto the stage and Yugi runs forward. They grab onto Arcana's wrists just before he falls and pull him out of the pit. Arcana then disappears. Later that night, Arcana bumps into a woman and discovers it to be none other than Catherine. The Daikaiju Finals At this point in the story, the title was temporarily changed to "The Daikaiju Finals" because Puzzler decided to proceed to the last rounds of Kaiba's tournament. The next several episodes showed the individual matches in a three-round swiss-style tournament. Kaiba had also added an extra feature: Whenever two Daikaiju would battle, their destruction would not be determined by Attack or Defense Points, but rather by the AI program that Kaiba had created for this purpose. The two Daikaiju would then battle it out as though they were actual monsters, with the loser being destroyed. The finalists were Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, "Bandit" Keith Howard, and Maximillion Pegasus. During Mai's first match in the finals, Pegasus mysteriously vanished, but reappeared just as Mai claimed victory over Rex Raptor. Pegasus and Bandit Keith were last. During the duel, Keith felt the pain of the electrical attack from Pegasus's Toon Summoned Skull. Kaiba immediately called HQ and had them run a diagnostic check on the system. Someone had rewired it to turn off the safeties, and they could not be turned back on. It was clear that Pegasus was behind it. He eventually summoned his Daikaiju, Orga, to counter Keith's card Mechagodzilla. During the battle, Orga crushed part of the stadium with the back of its overly large hand, injuring a boy named Sam (this was the same boy that Pegasus called from the audience during his previous match with Keith in order to humiliate him). Pegasus eventually won, but Orga did not vanish. Instead, it remained, a twisted sentinel over the stadium, making sure no one escaped. The safeties were only shut off whenever Pegasus dueled. After the first round, a special Tag Team match was written. The teams were Joey and Kaiba (much the the latter's annoyance), and Yugi and Rex. The idea behind this was to recreate much of the final battle of Godzilla vs. Gigan, which was also known as Godzilla on Monster Island. Yugi and Rex, whose Daikaiju were Godzilla and Anguiras, triumphed over King Ghidorah and Gigan, controlled by Kaiba and Joey respectively. The second round proceeded with little adding to the plot until a group of helicopters attempted to rescue them. They were destroyed by a beam from Orga's shoulder cannon. During the third round, the "Participant vs. Participant" titles were changed to include the names of the Daikaiju that would battle instead, such as "Orga vs. Megaguiras." It is also here that Pegasus reveals that he intentionally gave everyone the Daikaiju Cards, hoping to use their power to gain control of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle in another attempt at gaining the Millennium Items so as to revive his late wife, Cecelia. At the end of the round, four Daikaiju were passed on to new owners. Yugi obtained Anguiras. Joey gained Rodan. Kaiba took Mechagodzilla. Pegasus won Megaguiras. The Daikaiju Cards At this point, the title was changed back to "The Daikaiju Cards." The four remaining duelists squared off in one-on-one matches and the tournament format was changed to single elimination. Joey lost to Pegasus while Yugi defeated Kaiba. The final confrontation between Yugi and Pegasus was powerful. With a Spell Card that Pegasus had created, all eight of the Daikaiju appeared on the field, but only six of them attacked. Godzilla and Orga held back. Pegasus had other plans. With the safeties turned off, the battle was becoming dangerous as the monsters tore at each other, but the final battle was yet to begin. When the other monsters were destroyed, Godzilla and Orga finally battled at their masters' commands. During the battle, Pegasus activated a Trap Card specifically designed to destroy the Daikaiju, including Godzilla: The Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that, in Toho's 1954 masterpiece Gojira, was capable of dissolving oxygen in water into energy and then destroys all organic life, reforming the molecules and atoms to replace the oxygen. However, with the safeties turned off, the Oxygen Destroyer would turn Domino into a Graveyard. Pegasus realizes this and momentarily loses his sanity, reveling in the coming reunion between himself and Cecelia. Yugi also realizes this and uses the Trap Card "Seven Tools of the Bandit" to negate the Oxygeg Destroyer. He is successful and Godzilla destroys Orga, winning Yugi the duel. The Daikaiju Mystery Though the story was emotional and engaging, Puzzler felt it wasn't enough and so continued with the series. The next chapter was dubbed The Daikaiju Mystery. This would become a trend when giving titles to future chapters of the Daikaiju Saga. The Daikaiju Mystery was the shortest chapter in the Daikaiju Saga, with only five episodes. Mystery picks up where Cards left off: at the explosion that signaled the end of Yugi and Pegasus' duel. Pegasus was slammed into the wall behind him by the force of the explosion and forced to hand over the eight Daikaiju cards to Yugi. Just as Yugi accepts the cards, however, a helicopter lands nearby and several strangely-dressed men emerged and demand the Daikaiju Cards from Pegasus. He explains that he no longer has them, and the men then demand the locations of four other cards. Pegasus refuses to answer them. The men returned to their helicopter and took off, but not before two nets shot out from the bottom of the chopper, kidnapping Tristan and Mokuba (Puzzler's reason behind this choice was that he was getting tired of the "damsel in distress" cliche). Kaiba demands that Pegasus tell them where they are going and Pegasus says they are going to Kyoto, where the four cards are hidden. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Pegasus all depart for Kyoto in a KaibaCorp. helicopter. When they arrive, one of the strange men meets them (Pegasus has explained that they are a group of rare card hunters called "Xians," an homage to the aliens featured in "Godzilla vs. Monster Zero"). The Xian tells them that they only have a matter of days to find the four new Daikaiju cards and bring them to the Kyoto train station. As soon as the Xian disappears, the others notice that Pegasus is gone as well. Pegasus left a note in Joey's coat pocket, however. Scribbled on the note were the names of three mythical deities that lived in the North, East and West: Genbu, Byakko and Seiryu respectively. One of them mentioned that there was a fourth, but could not remember the details. They worked out the clue Pegasus had left them and immediately headed north. There, they found an ancient temple, where dwelled an old man named Kuroi ("kuroi" is the Japanese word for "black;" this was significant in that Genbu was a black turtle). Kuroi explained that Pegasus had given him a powerful card, but that he was not to let it out of his sight. Yugi offered to duel him, and so they squared off. Kuroi wielded a black Duel Disk with the main body in the shape of a turtle shell, and used a Fire and Water deck that leaned more toward burning the opponent than anything. Earlier in the story, the Pharaoh had encountered the piece of Yami Bakura's soul that had been sealed in the Puzzle and the two struck a deal: Bakura would help the Pharaoh find the true room of his soul, and Bakura would be allowed control of Yugi's body when he wished. It was during the duel that Bakura took over, changing his appearance drastically and ruthlessly defeating Kuroi. Yugi and the Pharaoh argued about what had happened later that night after they, along with Kaiba and Joey, had checked into a hotel room. The Pharaoh realized his mistake and went to confront Bakura. Bakura, however, had stumbled upon the room where Anubis had hid a piece of his own soul, and it was here he discovered the Millennium Dagger. (The Dagger, while being the same weapon from the Pyramid of Light movie, was actually a borrowed element from another fanfiction, this one written by Mr. Chaos, also of YuGiOhRealms. The Dagger's powers included negating the powers of other Items as well as creating portals to other places. Puzzler opted to use only the warping power.) Bakura attacked the Pharaoh with the dagger, but missed and created a portal. Bakura walked through and it sealed behind him. Bakura was now in a white space, empty and devoid of anything. But upon creating another portal, the piece of Bakura's soul reemerged into the real world, becoming flesh and bone. He then set off to find the fourth Daikaiju card. Meanwhile, Pegasus had found Yugi's friend, the modern-day Bakura, and demanded a Shadow Game be played for the Millennium Eye. Bakura did not wish to fight and would have given the Eye to Pegasus, but the small Item had ideas of its own and created a Shadow Game around them, which Pegasus won. Bakura was left unharmed, however, and continued with his current task: Packing to go home. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba moved east to check on the Kyoto branch of Kaiba Corp. Once inside, however, Yugi was met with challenges from hordes of duelists. Joey noticed that one of these duelists had a custom Duel Disk like Kuroi's, but with this one in the shape of a tiger. He immediately caught on and said that the kid could duel Yugi, but only if he got through Joey first. The boy introduced himself as Shiroi (the Japanese word for white; Byakko was a white tiger). The duel began and Shiroi revealed his strategy as one that focused on "Archlord Zerato". When Shiroi played the Field Spell Card "The Sanctuary in the Sky," they were cut off from everyone else completely. During the course of the duel, Joey summoned several powerful monsters to combat Shiroi, but could not prevent him from summoning his Daikaiju Card, Legion. (Legion appeared in the 1996 movie "Gamera 2: Advent of Legion." The kaiju was named for the demon that Jesus cast out of a man and into a herd of pigs. The verse quoted is Mark 5:9.) Joey is desperately holding on as Legion uses tokens to swarm the field and prepares a giant flower that will launch a massive seed, dealing Joey huge amounts of damage. But then Joey draws a miracle and plays "Dark Hole," which destroys all monsters on the field (Puzzler plans to rectify this and is currently working on completely revamped versions of every Daikaiju Card). Soon after, Joey plays "Monster Reborn" and "Giant Trunade," completely turning the tables by putting Legion on his side of the field and removing the Field Spell that cut him off from his friends. Kaiba is wide-eyed with shock. With two Daikaiju cards now in possession, the trio then head west to find the last one. It is here they run into an old flame of Kaiba's, Aoi Asakura (aoi means "blue;" Seiryu was an azure dragon). Kaiba, of course, duels against her, but this proves exceedingly difficult for him due to their past relationship, which he broke off, and her strategy: A deck that focused on removing massive amounts of the opponents cards from the game and then using the effect of "Fiber Jar" (Fiber Jar is essentially a "reset button," for the game; it shuffles every card on the field, in the Graveyard and in both players' hands back into their decks and lets them draw 5 new cards; however, it does not affect Life Points or cards that are removed from play). Kaiba is quickly falling, but his situation worsens when Aoi summons her Daikaiju: Gyaos. (Gyaos originally appeared in the 1960s Gamera series, but was later revived for the new series in 1995. It appeared in the first and third movies of the trilogy, and was mentioned in the second. Gyaos also appeared in the newest movie, "Gamera: The Little Braves.") Though initially weak, Gyaos grows stronger and stronger. Kaiba's last hope is his Skill Drain card, which drains the effects of all monsters on the field. Afterward, he was able to defeat Gyaos in its weakened state and win the duel. Aoi forgives Kaiba and they begin to reconcile with one another. While all of this is happening, Yami Bakura uses the mysterious dagger to steal the fourth Daikaiju card from one of Pegasus' lackeys. With the three Daikaiju that Pegasus led them to in hand, the gang heads to the Kyoto train station. Here, Pegasus again reveals that he is the villain and that he was behind the Xians. Bakura shows up and Pegasus suggests a 5-Way Battle Royale. The duel is fierce, but is not going well for Pegasus. However, with the Millennium Eye in his possession, he quickly turns it into a "Shadow Royale." Towards the end of the episode, Pegasus activates the Monster Island Field Spell that allowed him to call forth every Daikaiju in his and Yugi's decks during their final match. However, this proves to be a mistake. Yugi summons Godzilla and Gamera to the field, Kaiba summons Gyaos, and Joey summons Legion. Before Bakura can summon the fourth Kyoto Daikaiju, the four monsters already in play break free of the Shadow Realm, shattering the dark clouds around the five duelists. Yami Bakura mysteriously disappears in a ball of shadows and his Duel Disk is left behind. Four Daikaiju are now real monsters, much to the surprise and dismay of Pegasus and everyone else. Gyaos takes flight and leaves the city; Gamera reveals its own powers of flight and follows the creature. Godzilla turns and heads toward the ocean and Legion burrows underground and heads off in an unknown direction. Mokuba and Tristan are rescued and Pegasus is arrested for kidnapping. The Daikaiju Wars The next seven episodes in the saga did not have any duels. It was over the course of a year (within the story) that several wars were waged between the daikaiju with the people of Japan caught in the middle. The individual chapters were modeled after the trilogy of Gamera movies that were made in the late 90s, though there were some changes made to accommodate for the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and for Godzilla. During the first war, the only monsters featured were Gamera and Gyaos. During this chapter, it would be established that Kaiba would convert KaibaCorp to its original military arms producing market in order to help combat the monsters. Gyaos would be seen attacking several small, isolated communities, and eventually a train (an homage to its original 1967 film role). DNA samples recovered from the creature's feces (found in Kaiba's driveway, much to his dismay), revealed that the creature, while possessing the genes of a female, actually reproduces asexually. Gyaos appears, now as large as Gamera, and proceeds to make a nest out of Tokyo Tower. It lays several eggs before Gamera appears to destroy the creature. The fight is devastating and destroys several buildings in the district. Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler's younger sister, is in school at the time and is watching the entire fight. During the battle, the apartment building where Serenity and her mother live is destroyed and Serenity's mother is killed. Serenity then goes to live with her brother and father. During the winter of that year, the monster Legion appeared in Sapporo after planting a huge flower. The flower soon bloomed and the huge, conical structure in the center began to smoke. Kaiba discovered that the amount of oxygen near the flower was incredibly high and theorized that the flower would launch the conical structure- which was a seed pod- into space but that the resulting launch would destroy much of Sapporo. Gamera appeared and destroyed the flower, only to be attacked by hundreds of man-sized Legion soldiers. Gamera is covered entirely from head to tail and, mad from the pain of the attack, begins rampaging around the city. Kaiba is watching this and quotes Mark 5:9. And he asked him, "What is thy name?" And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many." Gamera collapses near several electrical transformers. The Legion soldiers leave the turtle for the transformers and begin attacking them. Gamera seized the opportunity to escape, withdrawing into his shell and activating the four limb jets and spinning away, spaying a mixture of Legion soldiers and his own green blood across the city. The Legion Queen then appears briefly from underground and flies away, but is shot down by the JSDF Air Force. The creature escapes underground. It is soon discovered that the Legion creatures feed on silicon by breaking down glass, a silocon-oxygen compound. This also releases the oxygen in the glass and is used to grow the Legion Flowers and fuel the launch process. The silicon that the Legion insects feed on is absorbed into their exoskeleton, allowing them to communicate through electrical impulses, much like many modern electronic devices. Anything electrical, such as the electrical transformers, interferes with their communications and they perceive the disruption as an enemy. A new Legion Flower appears in Sendai. Because of the warmer environment, the flower blooms much faster. It is also developing the seed pod much faster, and the launch will commence sooner. The JSDF begins evacuating the city because there is nothing they can do to stop it. Suddenly, Godzilla appears and heads toward Sendai. There is a nuclear power plant in the city, and that is Godzilla's destination. The Monster King travels through the airport, taking little notice of the nearby humans. However, the Legion Queen appears from underground and engages Godzilla. The monstrous insect is even larger than Godzilla and proves to be a difficult battle, overwhelming him with its multiple limbs, monstrous tusks and claws, and its powerful corona beam. Several times, Legion is seen taking a step to the side several times, blocking Godzilla's view of the flower. Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction